Generally, the PVR is a personal video recoding and replaying device configured to receive a broadcasting signal from a broadcasting system or an A/V (audio/video) device to convert the signal to digital information, to store the information in a HDD (hard disk driver) which is a high capacity memory by encoding (compressing) the information in the form of MPEG2, and to output a decoded image to a display unit such as a television (TV) by reading the recorded information.
The PVR may store a broadcasting program from dozens of minutes to several hours in a memory while the user watches the broadcasting program, wherein the memory is a HDD which is a high capacity memory installed therein. Then, the user may replay the recorded program whenever the user wants. The PVR may be installed in a TV or may be connected to the TV. Moreover, when the user sets a timer recording, the PVR starts to record a specific broadcasting program in the HDD at the time of broadcasting program. Therefore, the user may watch the broadcasting program whenever the user wants. In addition, the PVR can record a plural of programs at the same time and the PVR may stop a screen or repeatedly replay a scene from a few seconds to a few minutes during a live broadcasting. Therefore, the user may watch the programs without any trouble of a program table.